User talk:OGRastamon
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Oswald Cobblepot page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! TimeShade (talk) 08:19, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Hi OGRastamon, we don't have sections for other notable roles, please ask myself or User:Devinthe66 before doing anything such as that again. Other Notable Roles Hey, I'm not entirely sure why you're talking badly to me as I wasn't even the one to rollback your edits. Even still, the edits you made weren't needed. It's unfortunate that you spent time on it, but you should have talked with me or Neptune before making the changes. --Devinthe66 (talk) 22:00, October 17, 2015 (UTC) :I'm talking to you because Neptune linked your name before he did his own and I'm out of practice with the long ago superseded Talk pages. So I apologize for the mistake, but it doesn't really matter since you are clearly of the same mind as Neptune. If you think that is necessary to run quality, good faith edits by one of the admins first then I'm not interested. That's not how wikis, especially those on Wikia, are supposed to work. That Wikia Star Neptune thinks otherwise is mind-boggling to me.OGRastamon (talk) 22:18, October 17, 2015 (UTC) :::You don't just walk into a wiki though and decide what goes on a page (as in new sections and such). You should at least start a discussion on the forums. 22:34, October 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::No, actually you do. Especially if you're an experienced and qualified editor that knows that you're not creating something that isn't easily undone if necessary. And by "necessary" I mean for reasons more legitimate than being butthurt that I didn't first seek a pardon from the king. Wiki content is determined by the natural democracy of good faith edits, not by dictatorship. In the spirit of being as "indepth as possible", I provided information to those wondering where they've seen an actor before as well as interwiki links to multiple sites within the Wikia community. That your founder doesn't recognize the benefit in that means that you're all truly lost. OGRastamon (talk) 22:57, October 17, 2015 (UTC) :::::Actually, being an experience editor doesn't mean much when you're on a different wiki. Every wiki runs differently, this isn't Wikipedia. 23:00, October 17, 2015 (UTC) :::I should also add, if you are to add such information, they should at least be relevant, not random filmography. So if they played another DC comics related role, then that should be good enough to be noted in trivia. 22:47, October 17, 2015 (UTC) ::I assume the message you sent to Devin was intended for me, to add along with what he said above, for one, yeah you shouldn't have made those changes without asking us first, secondly, "900 pages that are mostly devoid of interesting content", guess what jack ass? You're comparing the cast/crew articles with our character articles and they're two separate things. You act as if your "Other Notable roles" sections were so riveting, when they were quite stupid. The reason we have articles such as Bob's wife, is so that we can be indepth as possible, so you using that as an example is foolish to the most extreme level. I'd have usually have peacefully talked this out, but since you want to go ahead and tell me off, and insult our wiki, I thought I'd give you a taste of your own medicine. Firstly, I do try to be indepth as possible, I didn't remove what you added because you just didn't ask first, I removed it because that's not apart of our current formatting for cast/crew page, AND, you failed to communicate with the people who run this site. If you had asked to include those bits, it could have been discussed among the community, and considered, but no, you think for some reason that people are supposed to come in and get to do whatever they want. Since you decided to bring up my wikia star position in relation to wikia communities, you should know that wikias, and even more so, communities in general operate by communication. It's in both of the words, "communities" "communication", which again you failed to do so. You're the one fault here, not me. There's a reason I'm a Wikia Star, because I am in fact a team player, and not this dictator you make me out to be. You're just made that your edits got rollbacked. :Neptune's Star Secrets Tip #2: When you join a new community, be sure to read its editing guidelines and policies. It's important to know what rules a specific wikia has. That way, you know exactly what to expect when contributing, and your experience will be that much better for it. I've reviewed your policies, which are nearly as barren as the rest of the wiki, and there's nothing there to suggest that what I did was out of line. There's nothing about asking permission for anything. I did find this on your profile though: I always look around a wikia to see what needs to be done before even attempting to ask. That shows initiative and extra helpfulness. Irony! It's not just the smell of a freshly pressed shirt. "I always look around a wikia to see what needs to be done before even attempting to ask. That shows initiative and extra helpfulness." I see what needs to be done. What you did wasn't assisting us in any way, now if you had done a missing biography, or added a missing article, that's what I meant by that bit you decided to mention from my profile. And you called our policies barren? What do you want from everything? Policies aren't supposed to be exciting, and full of life. They're policies, rules. Also, I'd like to add in, that since you're so big on bringing up how Wikia communities work, instead of arguing with me this wholetime, you could have peacefully discussed how we could have implemented your work into how we do things here, as an admin of the American Horror Story Wiki, I'd assume you'd know how to peacefully resolve things, especially when your edits were simply rollbacked, not erased from the history. :"as an admin of the American Horror Story Wiki, I'd assume you'd know how to peacefully resolve things" Thanks for mentioning that. Saves me from tooting my own horn like some people. See I didn't become the admin and #2 ranked contributor of a wiki I didn't found by being unable to work with people. It's just that the people I worked with were capable of maturely handling criticism and accepting rational argument against their positions. I will not accept your characterization of me as someone unable to handle things peacefully. I haven't threatened anyone, I haven't resorted to ad hominem. I've made some harsh criticisms of this wiki it's true but I thought we were all adults here. You say that you did not rollback my edits because I didn't ask you first but then you immediately follow that by saying that if I had asked first then maybe there wouldn't have been a problem. It seems obvious to me that you're not really interested in discussion, peaceful or otherwise. You just want to engage in a circle of denial. You've never even given a legitimate reason for removing my edit other than to retroactively call it stupid like a child saying "I am rubber, you are glue". You made up your mind hours ago and I don't believe you've any intent of changing it. OGRastamon (talk) 00:46, October 18, 2015 (UTC) I'm not engaging in a circle of denial. I didn't SOLELY rollback your edits because you didn't ask first, the first and foremost reason was because we hadn't discussed adding on sections such as those, and they were weren't a current part of our formatting. You not asking just added in on it. You say that I don't intend on changing my mind, yet minutes after this argument even started, I messaged User:Devinthe66, which you can see here: http://gotham.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Devinthe66?diff=23915&oldid=23911 In the message I clearly stated: So actually, User:OGRastamon reminded me of that suggestion you had for biography sections for cast/crew. I do in fact think that the cast/crew pages should have more information about that cast or crew member, (just not the way he did it). What would you think of doing so? So no, I'm not unreasonable. I'm more then willing to hear suggestions users might have, warrant they respect me and other community members, and discuss things with the people who run this site before adding onto our format. The reason I even got heated in the first place was because you dared to insult my wiki, which is very nice, but apparently to "boring" for you, among other things. :I'm not engaging in a circle of denial. I didn't rollback your edits because you didn't ask. I rolled them back because we hadn't discussed it. Holy Jeebus, dude! Whatever, man. Have fun trying to make my ideas your own. It's the last of them you're getting. OGRastamon (talk) 01:08, October 18, 2015 (UTC) I love how you just took the pieces you wanted out of that paragraph, to make it sound like I was backtracking myself. I'm not trying to make your ideas my own. If you look here: http://gotham.wikia.com/wiki/Ben_McKenzie?diff=16677&oldid=15374 We've been trying to find the best way to add biography sections that would include the actor's previous roles for a long time, we're just conflicted because we've been trying to do so in a way that the page still looks good. Not only belittled yourself to inaccurate insults against my wiki, you keep trying to find the littlest points to argue after I counter them one by one. But now you can see for yourself that we've been trying to implement adding in more to the cast/crew pages, and aren't trying to make your ideas, our own. How foolish you must feel. Ending this As an admin, I'm not going to go back and forth with you, with malicious edit comments aimed towards each other. That wouldn't be setting a good example for my fellow community members as the founder. The reason I said your edit was to spite me, was because you undid my rollback with a sassy comment. If there's going to be a problem between the two of us, I'd rather we just talk it out. I will apologize for just rollbacking your edits as if they were "vandalism", as I could have explained my reasoning first, then have done so. Now, I still stick by my original stance of it not being apart of our format, and you should have brought it up with site administration so it could have been discussed beforehand, nor have I forgot your insults towards the site, but I will apologize for the part I played in this. There's a season template on top of all the episodes pages, so people can navigate through them with ease. Not to mention categories for each season which users, and viewers can use. Secondly, regarding your undo of my undo on the Todd Stashwick page, the Heroes tie-in comic was published by Wildstorm, keyword here, published. Heroes doesn't exist in the Wildstorm universe, the tie-in comic was just published by Wildstorm. Thirdly, you don't edit war with an admin. If you have a problem with my undo, you come and discuss it with me beforehand, you don't attempt to edit war. :I thought you wanted to end this? It's only an edit war if one or more of us is so damned childish that they get upset that someone disagrees with them. I undid the edit and provided the reason for doing so. You disagreed. It's done. Get over yourself.--OGRastamon (talk) 21:04, October 20, 2015 (UTC) :P.S. The season template is a good start but it is only useful if you're already on an episode page and then only to explore that season. It is also hidden by default which makes it hard to notice if you don't know it's there.--OGRastamon (talk) 21:11, October 20, 2015 (UTC) :This has nothing to do with the previous dispute. Did I bring up anything you did previously? No I didn't not. Just because I aimed to end the previous argument, doesn't mean I won't warn you when you step out of line with something else. Also, you're telling me to get over myself... that makes no sense when all I did was warn you. ::"Did I bring up anything you did previously?" :: Did I? No I didn't not. ::"that makes no sense when all I did was warn you." ::It makes plenty of sense because you are still conducting yourself with a sophomoric and adversarial attitude. You WARNED me? Against what? Not violating the policies of this wiki or Wikia. You warned me against disagreeing with you because you are under the mistaken impression that you are the be-all and end-all. When you founded this wiki you entered into an agreement with Wikia. They did not bequeath to you your own private kingdom. They allowed you to manage a parcel of community-owned property. You may have greater power and responsibility on this wiki but you are nobody's superior. It is because I love this show that I have continued to edit here despite your stubborn opposition at every turn. I will continue to do so unless you do something foolish like block me.--OGRastamon (talk) 21:39, October 20, 2015 (UTC) :How exactly am I acting hostile or juvenile by simply warning you? No, I'm not warning you for disagreeing with me, I'm warning you for edit warring with me after I provided a reason for WHY I undid your edit. Plenty of wikis forbid against edit-warring against admins, including the DC Database, which you can go and check for yourself. I know what an admin's role is on Wikia, and even if I wasn't an admin, I'm a senior editor of this wiki, the person responsible for most of the content you see here on this wiki, so I usually know what I'm taking about, and wouldn't undo an edit otherwise. Frankly, I'm sick of arguing with you. You've been nothing but a pretentious know-it-all who doesn't in fact know it all. If I was the dictator you make me out to be, I'd have blocked you by now, yet I even chose to be the bigger man in our previous argument and apologize for the part I played in it. I'm going to blunt with you, you've been nothing but a pain in the ass, you're not nice, and you came into this wiki with a sense of arrogance and entitlement. This is your one and only warning, keep on and I will block you. And before you even decide to come at me with threatening to unfairly block you, here's a specific bit from a Community Central blog by a Staff member: And on a more philosophical note: your wikia is yours. Staff have a couple sitewide terms of use that we uphold (no cross-wikia harassment!) but we’re much happier to live and let live, as a rule. Admins know better than we do what kind of environment and culture you want your wikia to have; staff unblocking users who have been blocked by local admins wouldn’t be very respectful of that. (You can read the entire blog here) I'd just like to point out the "your wikia is yours" bit. Yes a community runs a wiki, but as far as regular users go, it's really only been me, Devinthe66, TimeShade, and Master of the Night who recently joined, though has contributed some wonderful additions. You haven't contributed enough, nor been here long enough to consider yourself a true member of our community. Secondly, I personally like to have a positive and peaceful community, you however have been disrupting this with your disrespectful behavior. There's a reason why I'm a wikia star, it's because I know how to work with others and admit when I am wrong. Last year, we had a section on the wiki navigation bar for episodes, I might do one for Episodes, with the individual seasons listed in it, though after I ask Devinthe66 what he thinks of doing so. Hey there, OGRastamon! I feel as if we got off onto the wrong foot last year. I'd just like to apologize for my part in our argument, and extend a hand of friendship. You looking forward to Gotham season 3? RE:Wow! Unbelievable! The reasoning I gave was in no way nonsensical. I gave the reasoning that the links would not work on a lot of other cast pages and because of that we should not include it because it would look odd having only a couple pages with links and the others without. Addressing your other point about how we "just undo any edit outside of your circle." I have no idea what you're talking about. As long as someone makes a good edit (not saying yours was bad, in fact I quite like the idea of linking, it just wouldn't work for all cast pages), it won't be undone. Simple as that. --Devinthe66 (talk) 04:12, September 29, 2016 (UTC)